Il était une histoire
by Cleozeth
Summary: Les contes de Perrault repris par un Sérial Killer. Draco Malfoy, assisté de son nouveau coéquipier Harry Potter, sont sur l'affaire. Une affaire qui les mènera entre rêve et réalité, ou la magie n'est pas si loin finalement. HPDM, Slash
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Bon bah ça fait une éternité que j'ai disparu de mon profil mais je reviens avec une fiction que je suis en train d'écrire. Je vais reprendre petit à petit la traduction des fictions que j'avais en cours et des doujins même si avec mon BTS je vais être un peu lente...

Pour cette histoire, ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle me traîne dans la tête. J'ai un peu près toute la trame même si pour le moment je n'ai pas des millions de chapitres de finis :)

Je ne pense pas dépasser plus de 10 chapitres et si elle ne vous plait pas je ne la continuerais pas du tout ! C'est ma première réelle fiction, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute et qu'elle sera à votre gout !

Il s'agit d'une histoire policière UA avec pour couple principal un HPDM.

Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR bien sûr !

Voici le prologue, la suite ne devrait pas tarder,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle court. Encore et encore. Ses poumons brûlent, elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Une pression lui coupe la respiration. Mais elle continue. Elle court, dans cette vaste foret. Elle cherche. Elle cherche à tout prix un moyen d'y échapper.

Le souffle court, elle panique. Elle le sent, elle va mourir, ici, ou là, quelque part dans cette forêt. Il la chasse. Elle est sa proie. Il est le chasseur. Les branches lui griffent le visage, zébrant de fine lignes de sang ses membres déjà rougit.

Elle court, essayant d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin de ce souffle chaud qui la suit comme une ombre.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Elle trébuche, tombe à genoux devant un lit de baies sauvages d'un rouge profond, elle entend cette respiration bruyante qui se rapproche. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et quand une main se pose sur son épaule elle reste immobile. C'est la fin, elle le sait.

Elle ne peut plus s'enfuir. Elle pose son regard brun une dernière fois sur les fruits vermeils, c'est sa couleur préférée, la couleur du sang, elle sourit.

Puis tout devient noir.

**Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge.**

* * *

Ce qui est en Gras appartient au conte de Perrault qui tiendra une place plutôt importante dans l'histoire,

j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus même si il est très court, la suite est déjà écrite, je la posterai dans pas trop longtemps,

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez,

Bises,

Cleozeth~


	2. Chapter 1

Le prologue étant beaucoup trop court voici un chapitre,

Rating M pour le futur

Couple : HPDM principalement

Tout est à JKR sauf la trame de l'histoire

L'inspecteur Draco Malfoy était depuis longtemps connu comme quelqu'un de froid, d'insensible et dénué de tout sentiment. Bien qu'adulé par toute la criminelle comme étant le meilleur inspecteur de la brigade, il n'avait jamais réussi à garder un coéquipier plus de deux semaines.

Il préférait travailler seul et la plupart du temps il y arrivait.

La plupart du temps, car oui, quelques années auparavant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bleu, un sérial killeur lui avait échappé et cela sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le meurtrier de Ackerley Stewart, Baddock Malcolm, Benson Amy et enfin de Frobisher Vicky n'avait jamais été mis derrière les barreaux.

Draco avait été pendant longtemps dans un état de choc total, première investigation, premier échec, cuisant de meurtrier n'avait fait que les tourner en bourrique, les envoyant à chaque fois sur de fausses pistes qu'ils étaient suffisamment stupide pour suivre.

Mais c'était du passé. Tout était classé maintenant même si le dossier restait tout de même dans un coin de son appartenant.

"Malfoy, dans mon bureau" claqua la voix du chef de la brigade, Severus Snape.

Interloqué, Draco se leva, bouscula sur son passage les dossier présents sur le bureau de son collègue Ronald weasley, celui-ci grommela pour la forme. Il avait l'habitude alors que Draco retient un rictus.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le patron ?

La porte était entrouverte, des voix s'en échappées. Il pouvait reconnaître la voix de Severus, mais aussi une inconnue, une plainte avait été déposée contre lui ? Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant vu les pratiques qu'il possédait, ce n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière.

Il serra le poing et toqua. Une. Deux fois.

"Entrez"

Il entra. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers Severus, puis vers l'autre personne, un jeune homme, dans la vingtaine, de taille et de corpulence moyenne se trouvait devant le bureau du chef.

"Malfoy, voici ton nouveau coéquipier Harry Potter, tout droit sorte de l'université de Staffordshire, répondit Snape à son interrogation muette, Potter, reprit-il après un infime temps de pause, voici Draco Malfoy, notre meilleur élément."

L'ego de Draco gonfla avant que son cerveau ne comprenne complètement l'enjeux de ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

"Qu.. quoi ?" croassa-t-il.

"Quelque chose à dire M. Malfoy ?" Demanda Severus totalement sérieux bien qu'il semblait à Draco qu'une pointe d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux couleur charbon.

"Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas de ce... cette chose", il pointa la dite chose du doigt alors que celle-ci s'étranglait de stupeur, "je... je ne veux pas d'un pré-pubère comme coéquipier ! Plutôt faire équipe avec Weasel", ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire, "Non ! plutôt mourir que de faire équipe avec une belette ou un morveux !" finit-il avec hargne.

"Hé ! Répète un peu ça !" Cria Harry, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Silence." Le visage de Séverus était de marbre, mais Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout ça l'agaçait. Et un Severus énervé n'était jamais un bon présage.

"Draco, je n'ai jamais fait allusion à une possible équipe entre toi et Weasley donc s'il te plait, enlève cette horrible expression de ton visage", reprit-il contenant un ricanement, "de plus, cette situation n'est pas discutable, Potter toutes les conditions nécessaires pour faire équipe avec toi."

Draco renifla regardant Harry d'un air moqueur. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

"J'espère que vous vous entendrez, surtout que j'ai une première mission pour vous."

Draco reprit immédiatement son calme, concentré sur ce qui allait être dit. Harry, lui, se tortilla d'impatience.

"Le meurtre d'une jeune femme dans le sud de la forêt d'Epping, ce sont des campeurs qui l'ont trouvée. Le légiste est déjà en train de s'y rendre, emmenez Weasley avec vous. Rompez." finit Severus, repartant à l'aventure dans les colonnes de papier qui siégeaient autour de son bureau.

Draco retient un sourire, il aimait le côté militaire que possédait Severus venant de son ancien statut de lieutenant colonel de l'armée Britannique. Il songea à nouveau au morpion dont il devait s'occuper.

"Bonne journée en perspective," marmonna-t-il.

La forêt d'Epping était environ à quarante minutes du centre de Londres. D'une superficie de plus de deux mille hectares elle faisait le bonheur des campeurs venu passer quelques jours de vacances près de la nature.

La route jusqu'à la scène de crime se passa sans encombre et cela même si Draco avait une envie bien difficile à contenir de tuer les deux abrutis qui partageaient sa voiture. Ils lui tapaient sur le système à rire comme des dindes. Ils se garèrent un peu à l'écart, sortant le badge de la criminelle en sachant que pour entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité ils devraient le montrer.

Le véhicule du légiste était déjà arrivé.

"C'est une bonne chose," pensa Draco.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le lieu où se trouvait le corps.

Rouge, partout.

Une jeune femme vêtu d'une éclatante robe de velours rouge était couché sur le côté, laissant son magnifique dos nu à la vue de tous. Ses cheveux bruns, lâchés, laissaient voir d'ici et là quelques perles d'un carmin profond ainsi qu'un ruban de satin écarlate serré autour de son frêle cou.

Son dos nu était recouvert par d'étrange dessin fait de bordeaux, du sang ? Draco n'était pas encore sûr mais c'était la réponse la plus probable. Il s'agissait de la représentation d'une envolé d'oiseaux, de dix oiseaux longeant sa colonne vertébrale.

"Bordel", souffla Ron Weasley les yeux figé sur le sol.

Draco comprit immédiatement la raison lorsqu'il glissa son regard du corps jusqu'au sol où se trouvait un magnifique lit de feuille rousse et de baies sauvages. Le tueur avait pris le temps de mettre en scène le corps. Une boule prit place dans le ventre de Draco, ça lui rappelait horriblement quelque chose qu'il avait pendant longtemps voulu oublier. Pour vérifier, il se décala afin de pourvoir voir le reste du corps et surtout le visage.

La jeune femme avait les bras tirés devant elle, comme si elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose. Draco suivit de son regard gris la ligne qu'ils formaient jusqu'à voir un petit panier.

"C'est quoi ça", demanda-t-il attirant ainsi le regard de Harry sur le panier.

Celui-ci s'approcha, muni de son appareil photo, il prit quelques clichés avant de laisser la place à Draco qui à l'aide d'un mouchoir leva lentement le chiffon qui cachait ce que contenait le panier. Étonné, il regarda la galette et le petit pot de beurre. Harry se pencha sur son épaule, observant lui aussi le contenu du panier.

"Putain, s'exclama-t-il, ça me rappelle trop un conte de mon enfance..."

" De ton enfance ?" questionna Draco avec un rictus.

"Va te faire, j'ai vingt-quatre ans !" murmura Harry irrité."Ouais, le petit chaperon rouge, tu connais ?"

"Qui ne connait pas..."

Draco resta pensif un instant, puis son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le corps. De la robe pourpre qui recouvrait les pieds telles une robe de mariée, jusqu'au buste de la morte qui était laissé nu par le décolleté plus que plongeant de la robe. Il pouvait voir un sein blanc apparaître de dessous la robe, sa couleur tranchant avec le reste du décors. Ses yeux poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'au cou où tout comme de dos il pouvait voir le ruban fortement serré. Et enfin il vu ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Sur le visage délicat de la jeune femme une marque avait été apposée, la défigurant.

Ses lèvres peintes d'un magnifique écarlate tranchait avec la pâleur de la peau et de la marque. Cette marque qui l'avait suivi pendant toute ses années était de retour : un simple code barre tatoué sur la joue, sans aucun chiffre seulement le mot "Human".

Draco secoua la tête essayant en vain d'éloigner les vagues de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il s'éloigna un instant, inconscient du regard d'Harry qui le suivait, le front plissé.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Ça fait quoi, plus de neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas sévi ! Pourquoi maintenant..." grogna Draco.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter, il se retourna pour rencontrer deux yeux vert étonnés.

"Malfoy ?" Demanda Harry. "Tu te sens mal ?"

Draco regarda autour de lui, l'agitation qui l'entourait ne semblait pas l'affecter. Ronald prenait désormais les photos, un plis amer plissant sa bouche. L'équipe scientifique faisait son travail, mettant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient d'anormal dans des petits sachets de plastique. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Severus. Il fallait qu'il se comporte correctement avec le nouveau.

"Non, le bleu, c'est juste que ça me rappelle une autre affaire sur laquelle j'ai bossé quand j'ai commencé dans la criminelle", il continua malgré la grimace qu'avait fait Harry, "Ça me parait tellement insensé tout ça que j'ai voulu... m'éloigner, un instant."

"Oh...et..." baragouina Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Potter, Malfoy."

La voix d'Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, le sorti de son trouble.

"Granger" Repondit Draco, le visage de nouveau sans émotion.

"Le cadavre est celui de Madley Laura, étudiante en droit de 20 ans, tuée par strangulation. On a trouvé son porte-feuille un peu plus loin de la scène du crime comme si l'assassin avait fait exprès de le lais-"

Draco la coupa :

"C'est ce qu'il a fait. Il le fait à chaque fois."

"Que-"

"Oui, il a déjà sévit, c'est sa cinquième victimes." La coupa encore Draco. "J'étais sur cette affaire il y a quelques années avec un ancien collègue, tu le connais je crois, Remus Lupin ?"

"Remus Lupin?" s'exclama Harry, abasourdit.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit," répondit Draco agacé.

"Mais c'est une légende dans l'univers de la crim' ! On dit qu'il a attrapé plus de meurtrier qu'Alastor Maugrey !"

Draco l'ignora, a quoi bon parler à un morveux doublé d'un fan hystérique. Hermione, elle souriait, était-ce le fait quelle soit enceinte qui la rendait si niaise ? Draco soupira puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur le cadavre.

L'assistant d'Hermione, un certain Seamus Finnigan, était déjà en train de mettre le corps sous bâche. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il se détourna et avança vers sa voiture après un bref mouvement de tête vers Hermione pour la saluer sans se soucier du marmot qui le suivait en trottinant.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Lupin.

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Alors ? :)

Je continue ?


End file.
